9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Patch 50
Summary Patch 50 was an important update to the 9Dragons client since it delivered, alongside other minor fixes, the reparation of an old, unpopular game bug, due to which slotted clothing items, as well as Elixir supplement drops from dungeons were contested. Furthermore a minor change to the Adbar was made, actively reimposing this Patch 44-originated theme back to the main discussion forum of the 9 Dragons forum. Content Changed * The release introduced a Wastebasket function for each player's inventory which, apparently, is not completely working at the moment. * The Adbar became level dependant. Only players to surpass level 13 with their character will see the publicity banner. Issues Fixed * The clothing item drop rate (rarely with slots, also known as sockets) from the dungeon instances was fixed and readjusted to the apparently old values. * Elixir Supplement drop rate from dungeons was repaired (apparently not entirely to its old behavior though). * The spawn rate for DNPCs (or mobs) was increased on the Liaodong map to reach a customary amount. * Event (Opening of North Sea Icy Palace) and out-dated collections were removed. Issues Introduced * Even though not entirely related to the patch itself, in the time of the release the contractors (for the publicity space that Acclaim offers) changed. Hence, some users started to manifest themselves about Virus and Malware threats to their machines which, they consider, origin from the Adbar through the possibly unsecured browser and unvarified content. * In the time after the patch completely new Pop-up Ads were introduced. Most non-premium users are exposed to them (additionally to the Adbar) moreover some premium users complain about having these pop-up ads, even they purchased their premium package and with it a promised disposal of ads. * (Datong guards stopped from the continuous patrol they usually do. At the same time they fail to react to aggressive players' attitude towards them) - confirmation needed. * Some players report new bugs in dungeons: the stones (skull formations) which are needed to continue to the 2nd part of the dungeon do not appear. Another implemented issue at dungeon runs are the impossibility to use the keys the boss drops (the keys seem broken), or the absence of the boxes from the so-called loot rooms. Controversy * The new wastebasket function seems to be useless. Also it brought up the question if it represents a real need since there are many other issues to attend to for the game staff, which are a higher priority for the players. * The level dependant (lvl 13 or Gathering Chi 1) appearence of the Adbar is generally disregarded since this level can be easily achieved in 1-2 hours after entering the game. Also it masks the disrespectful manner in which (some say) the publicity banner blackmails pretty much the whole player community (since level 13 is easy to obtain) to purchase a premium package, reigniting the entire Patch 44 issue. * Around the time of this release, several players state to have virus and malware problems on their machines. The reason seems to be the content the Adbar displays, and downloads: it is unsecure and origins from questionable developers or companies. * This Release also highlighted and pressured the game staff to fix all dungeon bugs, since the promised and assumed fixes were not totally satisfying. The old drop rates have not been restored as the players expected, particularly Blood Mushrooms and Blood Stone Mushrooms seem to be absent in the Choice of Fate and the Judgement of Hell (also known as Valley of Hell) dungeons. * Notable is a dungeon related issue, which represents the vanishing of the cloth-dropping boss - the culmination and purpose of any dungeon run. The purchase and use of item mall passes (also called tickets) to enter these dungeons therefore seems to be fraudulent, and disposes Acclaim to the risk of a law suit. Category:Patches